Hunger Games
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn and Henry have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set right after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Full summary inside!
1. Beginning

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no actual relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **I had to re-update this because of my grammar mistakes and some spelling ones as well. Some things are different but not so much that you have to re-read if you have already read this chapter. May become Shules who knows...

* * *

><p>Shawn Spencer was climbing in a tree. Why? He was looking for a bullet. The Santa Barbara team had been working a case and a bullet had been lodged in a tree. No one else would climb the tree to get the bullet so Shawn volunteered, as a result he could get away from them.<p>

The day was a nice cloudy day. In the thick blanket of grey above them, little blue patches showed the skies truest blue. The grey was matching Shawn's mood, making times like these a chance where he could actually be psychic.

"Spencer hurry up!" A yell came from bellow. This is exactly why Shawn wanted to get away from them. Them being the team he had to work with on this little mission.

"Careful Shawn!" Henry Spencer shouted from the bottom of the tree. The tree was about eighty feet tall and the bullet was at least maybe fifty up. Shawn grabbed the branch above him and cursed as his hurt wrist was bent. A few hours ago Shawn and Gus were eating ice cream cones when a spy named Nadia came and asked them for their help. Let's just say after jumping off a pier, getting blown up and having his heart ripped out, Shawn was tired. What made it worse was Juliet and Declan had to postpone their two week vacation because of the sudden upraise of the case.

"Got it," Shawn mumbled a smile spreading on his face as he plucked the bullet out with a set of tweezers. He put the bullet it a baggie and he put it in his pocket. Shawn began his decent to the ground. About ten feet from the ground his wrist gave away and he fell out of the tree, slamming onto his back.

"Shawn, are you alright?" His dad asked peering at his son.

"Never better," Shawn groaned. Gus and Henry helped Shawn stand.

"Did you get the bullet?" Carlton Lassiter questioned ignoring how Shawn was swaying. Gus put a hand on his friends shoulder to help steady him.

"Yeah it's… I don't know where it is." Shawn said looking around. Henry saw the bag in Shawn's back pocket and handed it to Lassiter.

"Now can I take my son?" Henry asked glaring at Chief Karen Vick. He'd wanted to take Shawn home earlier and have a little discussion over the day's events. Only when he tried yanking Shawn away from the department, Karen Vick had demanded that both he and his son stayed.

A man who ran a lumber yard was found dead in his office. Killed by a bullet, but the bullet was nowhere to be found. After being able to trace the bullet into a tree (Much like he'd done with Scott) they all had gathered at the base. Karen had insisted that someone go up and get it. She didn't want the rain to wash away any evidence that could be left. No one volunteered. With Juliet shooting Shawn looks, but holding Declan's hand-He had happily offered to climb up.

"Um Henry, is a wrist supposed to be bent like that?" Karen inquired pointing at Shawn's wrist. Henry took Shawn's wrist in his hand and he saw that it was indeed bent.

"No it's not. Gus I need you to run to my car and get me my red bag." Henry said and Gus ran off. As soon as Gus left Shawn began to sway, clutching his wrist.

"I'm fine dad. It's just a little…" Shawn started to protest.

"A little what Spencer? It's bent." Carlton Lassiter spoke with an evil smile like he'd personally told the tree to drop him.

"Well…. I don't know." Shawn admitted.

"Alright Shawn I'm going to have to do something with your wrist here because we are at least two hours from the nearest hospital, okay?" Henry said sitting Shawn down on a rock. "You know dad I don't feel anything." Shawn said trying to change his father's mind. One thing Shawn hated was hospitals. He hated how they smelt, and how quiet they were. They drove him nuts.

"Why is that?" Juliet wondered aloud looking between Henry and Shawn.

"I'd bet Shawn's college money that he has a concussion as well." Henry said grabbing the bag from Gus's hands who had returned.

"I had college money? Why is this the first time I'm hearing about it?"

"Of course you had college money. Kid your mom wanted you to go college and get an education so you could get a real job. But you bought a motorcycle and all dreams of you actually becoming successful went out the window. Give me your wrist." Henry said. He grabbed Shawn's wrist, making him shout in pain.

"Mr. Spencer do you have to be so rough?" Gus winced.

"Gus he should know better than to fall out of those damn trees," Henry said taking some gauze and wrapping it around Shawn's wrist.

"Dad just leave it be." Shawn said once it was wrapped.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," Henry agreed backing up. "There's nothing more we can do."

"Alright let's go." Shawn said standing up and swaying some more, Gus helped steady him again.

"Are you alright Shawn?" Declan cocked his head observing Shawn's wrist.

"I'm fine." He snapped, "Can we go?"

"You want to drive?" Henry asked swinging the keys in a tempting manner in front of Shawn's face.

"You wouldn't." Karen's voice was full of warning but the Spencer's ignored her. Declan was standing behind Juliet and they were all watching Shawn and Henry.

"You would really let me drive?" Shawn asked surprised.

"Sure you want to drive, you can drive, and I won't stop you." Henry said.

"You wouldn't let me drive when I stubbed my toe in high school. Now all of a sudden you're going to let me drive with a concussion and a damaged wrist? I don't know who you are but please stay in place of my dad." Shawn went for the keys.

"Ah, ah, ah one condition," Henry said snatching the keys back.

"Of course," Shawn mumbled.

"If I find a single trace of your blood in my truck, I will personally break both of your wrists ten times each. Am I clear?" He informed

"Clear," Shawn said grabbing the keys.

"Whoa Henry he can't drive, I won't allow it." Karen intercepted Shawn as he made a dash for the truck.

"Relax Karen. Shawn's driven with a broken leg he can do it with a broken wrist." Henry smiled at his son and clapped his back. From all the recent unexplained rain fall they had been having lately, the mud underneath Shawn crumbled, and Shawn went downhill with the rocks and sticks. After taking a moment of a second to register what was happening, Henry took off after his son. Normally Henry would have let nature run its course. However when the debris was rolling and falling off a cliff, it became a completely different manner.

"Shawn!" Gus screamed as he and the others followed Henry and Shawn.

"Shawn grab a rock!" Henry instructed. Shawn clawed around trying to grab onto anything. He finally grabbed onto a rock, but when his wrist popped Shawn instinctively let go and continued down. He tumbled down the hill and managed to grasp a ledge. He yelled in pain when his wrist popped once more. He now realized he was holding onto dear life with his hurt hand. Henry was soon in front of his son and he grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Hang in there buddy," Gus said as he and the others caught up to them.

"Really Gus, like I'd let go." Shawn snapped looking down. Henry followed Shawn's gaze. Right below them was a rushing stream of water with large rocks pointing out. Shawn screamed as his wrist started cracking again. Gus grimaced when he heard the crackling of Shawn's wrist.

"Alright, on the count of three Shawn I want you to let go." Henry said Shawn's head snapped up.

"What are you crazy? He'll fall!" Declan yelled but Henry ignored him.

"Shawn you trust me right?" Henry asked his son. Shawn looked back down, then back at his father. A fiery lecture on how he needed to be more careful? Or fall to his death? The choice was almost made for him straight away. Shawn gave a slow nod. "Ready? One… two… three!" Shawn dropped as Henry shouted three. Henry grabbed both arms and pulled him up. Once fully back onto solid ground, Shawn lay on his back and clutched his right wrist onto his chest.

"Dad I think it's shattered." Shawn gasped and Henry nodded. Rain started to pour and Henry helped Shawn stand. The rain predicted for today had started to dispense. "Okay we won't make it back to the truck in this weather. I can't even see how far we've gone off the path. We need to make camp somewhere." Henry said and the others nodded.


	2. Perfect Shot

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no real relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **No note. READ ON!

* * *

><p>"Come on Shawn," Henry said as they walked deeper into the forest. Henry had a grip on Shawn's arm to keep him from sliding again. The others were trailing carefully and quietly behind them.<p>

"Mr. Spencer shouldn't we stay out of the forest?" Declan asked and Henry glared at him.

"No we need food and water they lay in there," Henry said pointing to the edge of the trees. Declan sighed in disagreement but said nothing further after a warning look from Juliet.

"Dad we should head downhill." Shawn mumbled stumbling slightly when his foot hit a rock.

"Why is that?" Henry quizzed holding Shawn's arm tighter.

"Because water goes downhill," Shawn answered quickly closing his eyes.

"Why?" Henry looked around. He needed to test Shawn to see how bad his concussion was or if he even had one.

"Newton's Law of Universal Gravitation," Shawn said and Henry nodded.

"Alright, Shawn head to the lake up ahead, I'll meet you there okay?" Henry said and Shawn nodded opening his eyes. Henry turned and walked away, leaving the group under Shawn's leadership for time being.

"Where is he going?" Carlton asked watching the retreating figure..

"To try and find the truck to get supplies, Gus go with him," Shawn instructed and Gus nodded. Shawn, Declan, Juliet and Carlton with Karen, walked slowly down the hill to a large lake. The lake was a deep blue-grey. The rain making ripples in the water as the lilies and flowers floated around. "This should be good." Shawn muttered tossing his dad's red bag onto the muddy ground.

"What now Spencer?" Carlton yelled over the rain as Henry and Gus came back. Henry was carrying a black duffel bag, and a gray bundle. Gus followed carrying three large flash lights.

"Fire will be impossible to light because of the dampness of the leaves and bark," Shawn shouted to his dad trying to make himself heard over the rain

"But we can make one!" Henry yelled motioning to the grey bundle. Shawn smiled, knowing exactly what the bundle was. It was the same bundle that Henry had made Shawn carry around on those loathed camping trips. Father and son grabbed the plastic bag and started setting up the tent it held inside. The others hid under a large tree, trying to escape as much rain as they possibly could. Juliet shivered and Declan wrapped his arms around her. The rain was pouring really hard now. Every time one of them stepped forward to help, they received a bark from the elder Spencer.

Within a twenty minute time period, they had sent up the large tent. While it should have taken only ten minutes, the rain and wind added a resistance. "Inside!" Henry yelled. Everyone rushed inside. The tent was a vast one. It had five little individual rooms and a large flat area at the end.

"What in the world?" Carlton said looking around raking the water from his hair.

"Shawn grab some paper and light a fire." Henry drilled and Shawn nodded. Shawn returned outside and grabbed the bags Henry had left, he carried them both with one hand and held the wrapped one to his chest.

"Karen you have room number one, Juliet two, Lassiter three, Declan four and Gus you have five. Shawn, you and I can sleep out here on ground." Henry said and Shawn nodded. The tent was your standard cameo tent. Instead of having all of the ground covered with grey plastic, there was small hole revealing a tiny patch of dirt. Shawn laid a few bricks that had been in the black bag around the ring. Shawn threw some old newspaper onto the dirt and lit the fire with the lighter he always carried. Henry turned around and zipped up the door leaving a little open gap so the air could get in and out.

"Where are we going to get food?" Juliet asked.

"Shawn can you hunt?" Henry asked looking at Shawn who nodded. Shawn remembered when he first learned to hunt. He hated hurting the animals. But Henry had pointed out that someday Shawn might be stuck in the woods and would need food. Half the time Shawn thought his father should be the Psychic and not himself. After that Shawn just tried to not harm animals if he could help it. This was obviously not one of those times.

"I can hunt. It may take me a while though with the rain and wind, but I think I can do it." Shawn said standing up. His body was shaking slightly. Karen sighed and opened her mouth but was interrupted.

"Okay. Take a bow and some arrows. Declan and Juliet, go with him to help carry back anything." Henry said. Shawn picked up the arrows and a bow from the red bag with his good hand and he went outside with Juliet and Declan behind him.

"Whoa, you can hunt?" Juliet asked Shawn. He never carried around a wallet to but food from the store. And he certainly didn't look like the outdoors type.

"Only birds, perhaps a deer during the season." Shawn said loading a bow when he heard rustling around them. He turned slowly, trying to pin down the source of the noise.

"How accurate are you?" Declan glared at Shawn.

"One-hundred percent accurate." Shawn bragged without meaning.

"No way," Declan scoffed. Declan might be rich, but he had no clue how to fish and hunt. Shawn nodded his head. "You see that raven?" Shawn asked pointing to a tree, Juliet and Declan nodded. Shawn raised the bow and aimed. He let the string go and the arrow flew through the air hitting the raven directly in the eye. "Oh, my aim was a millimeter off, damn this wrist." Shawn sighed picking up the bird by its feet and handing to Declan who almost gagged. Something in the bushes rustled. Shawn turned and shot the moving creature.

"It's a fox." Juliet said.

"Then we should be fine. Foxes have meat and they're in season." Shawn said looking around bending down to grab his kill. "Uh I need help," Shawn said regarding Juliet who gagged before helping him move the fox back to camp.

* * *

><p>Yes, Shawn can hunt. Why? Because I wanted him to able to.<p> 


	3. Unacceptable

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no actual relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **So for all of you Shules fans I think you will like this chapter. ENJOY! Yes this one was also updated again.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of struggling, Juliet and Shawn managed to drag the dead fox back to the tent while Declan carried the bird.<p>

"Shawn did you kill this fox?" Henry asked helping them get the animal in the tent.

"Yeah I did. I know fox is hard to cook but I saw it so I shot it." Shawn said grabbing and holding onto his wrist. Shawn hissed as he wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Dad I can't feel my hand." Shawn mumbled. Henry dropped the fox in the corner and rushed over to Shawn. Shawn's hand had gone from its normal peach, to a purple. Just because the changing color wasn't enough, his wrist had swelled to the size of a baseball.

"Yup it's shattered, but there's nothing I can do. Sorry son," Henry sighed letting Shawn's arm go and he went back over to the fox.

"What are you going to do with that?" Carlton questioned using his tie to cover up his nose as the smell of wet animal spread throughout the tent.

"We have to skin it, than I can cook it." Henry answered flipping the animal on its other side to view the arrow mark.

"In here?" Vick asked.

"No outside…." Henry started before the pounding rain made its presence known again.

"We might as well leave it outside; some other animal can eat it." Shawn suggested gripping his wrist. "We shouldn't try skinning it, not with tools that can easily slip."

"Alright fine. Lassiter, Gus, and Declan we'll go outside and take the animal away from here. Karen, Juliet stay here and watch over the fire." Henry instructed moving towards the flap.

"Dad, what about me?" Shawn stopped Henry.

"With your wrist I don't want you to do too much, at least not till the swelling goes down." Henry said as they left. Shawn groaned and kicked a rock that was in the tent. He hated being left out of activities, even if they were boring.

"What the hell Mister Spencer? All of this camping knowledge? Where did it come from?" Vick asked looking at Shawn.

"What? Dad took me camping a lot." Shawn mumbled looking away from the two woman.

"So you know how to shoot arrows?" Juliet said.

"It's called summer camp," Shawn shrugged looking at her briefly.

Vick sighed, "I need some air." She expressed before stepping outside leaving Shawn and Juliet alone.

"Shawn I think… we need to talk." Juliet told him playing with her hands.

"About what?" Shawn muttered.

"The kiss. You know, the one we had in Declan's living room?" Juliet said feeling her bravado disappear by the second

"What about it?" Shawn asked poking the fire with a stick while he sat down near the brick circle.

"Shawn we kissed in Declan's house, right when I was supposed to go on a vacation with him." Juliet rubbed her temples. While the kiss and moment was very nice, the whole situation itself was complicated.

"Well you started it." Shawn reminded her.

"You didn't stop it." She shot back.

"I guess on some level we really wanted that to happen than, huh?" Shawn said looking at Juliet who had sat down next to him.

"I guess, but where do we go from here?" She asked both of them leaning towards each other slowly.

"I don't know," Shawn said closing the gap and kissing her. Juliet kissed him back right away with the same amount of passion. The years of longing and wishing pouring out. Juliet's fingers went into Shawn's hair and she pulled softly letting a moan escape from Shawn's mouth. This kiss wasn't like the one they had shared earlier. That kiss had love and hurt mixed in. This one was just hurt. A bang against the tent made them jump apart and Karen walked back in, having heard everything.

"I don't know what you two plan to do about it, but it better not affect your work." She said glaring at the two of them and Shawn nodded still panting. Juliet touched her swollen lips and nodded as well.

**~~~PSYCH~~~**

"Where are we leaving it?" Carlton inquired; the rain was finally letting up.

"By the lake," Henry said leading them to the side of the water. On the count of three all men placed the dead animal down onto the muddy ground. "Mr. Spencer is this how Shawn knew so much at summer camp?" Gus asked.

"Yeah we used to go camping a lot." Henry said a smile playing on his lips.

"Should we grab some water and boil it?" Declan asked, Henry stopped and considered it.

"Yeah we probably should." Henry filled a bucket that he had been smart enough to bring with them.

"At least the rain has stopped," Gus said.

"Yeah but if you look at the clouds more will be coming." Henry said pointing to the grey cloudy sky.

"Isn't a storm supposed to be on its way?" Carlton asked as the wind started to pick up.

"Yeah it is," Declan nodded.

"Grab some fish too." Henry said as he grabbed a fish from the lake, the others did the same. Henry had personally always loved the outdoors. His own father had taken him and his brother Jack camping, fishing and hiking almost every weekend. Henry had tried to share his love of nature with his son. That had failed. Shawn would always find a way to get out of the trip. As he got older however, Henry forced his son to accompany him, not matter how whiny those trips were.

Henry spent a good few minutes teaching the men how to catch fish with their bare hands. It wasn't an easy task, but soon they had caught a few handfuls of fish.

"All right let's get back inside, I need to do something for Shawn's wrist." Henry said and they made their way back to camp. They walked inside the tent to find Karen sitting in the corner of the tent talking to Juliet and Shawn was fiddling with an old radio. Declan noticed that Juliet's lips were a little swollen and so were Shawn's.

"Get anything?" Henry asked sitting next to Shawn.

"Nothing, all of the signals are blocked." Shawn said and Gus sighed.

"What about your wrist how is it?" Henry asked taking his sons wrist gently.

"It hurts but I'll be fine." Shawn said lifting his wrist out of Henry's grasp.

"Aright if you say so. We have some fish for dinner," Henry said and Carlton brought in the bucket of fish.

"We were only to grab… ten." Carlton said counting them.

"And there are seven of us with the bird." Gus pointed out, his eyes darting around.

"Alright, each of you can have two fish. Shawn and I can split the bird." Henry reasoned.

"That bird is tiny, there's no way you two can eat just that." Vick said looking at Henry.

"We don't have a choice," Shawn said standing up and helping Henry prepare the fish outside. Both men worked quickly and quietly as they gutted and scaled the upcoming meal. Once the fish had been prepared, they carried the fish inside. Henry used a metal plate to cook the fish over the roaring fire.

"Wow you can really move that wrist for a broken one," Declan said sitting next to Juliet and wrapping an arm around her.

"Training," Shawn shrugged and kept helping. Soon the fish was cooked nicely and ready for eating. Then they plucked the bird and cooked that as well. Juliet was avoiding eye contact with Declan and Shawn barely looked at anyone who wasn't his dad, Gus or Juliet.

"How long will we be here?" Gus asked rubbing his fingers on his pants.

"If the storm keeps acting up like this, we will be here for a while." Henry said. Once everyone was done with dinner they all went into their tiny rooms and went to sleep, except Henry and Shawn.

"So anything you want to tell me?" Henry whispered and Shawn shrugged. "Like why your lips and Juliet's were swollen?" Henry said.

"We kissed," Shawn said simply with a shrug.

"With her boyfriend a mere ten or fifteen feet away?" Henry asked and Shawn nodded. "You two have horrible timing,"

"Tell me about it. And it wasn't the first time we've kissed either," Shawn said .

"Well Shawn, I have no idea what to say." Henry said looking at Shawn who was lying on his back.

"I didn't think you would." Shawn mumbled turning on his side. He closed his eyes and the events of the past day flipped through his mind. Damn, he really hoped Declan never found out, with him a few feet down, he was pretty sure everyone had heard them Declan looked at Juliet's closed tent flap and he looked back at Shawn. He knew something was going on between them and he had to do something about it. No one was allowed to kiss or touch his girlfriend except him, this was just unacceptable. Revenge would have to suffice.

* * *

><p>We will see a bit of a jealous Declan in future chapters, how you enjoyed!<p> 


	4. A Little Impressing

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no actual relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **A little bit more Shules not a lot but some. Sorry it took so long for the update but here it is!

* * *

><p>"Shawn wake up." Henry said shaking Shawn who didn't move.<p>

"Shawn I mean it up now." Henry said. He kicked Shawn in the leg softly and Shawn groaned sitting up.

"What dad?"

"Come on we have to get moving," Henry said starting to wake the others. Juliet walked into the area where Shawn was and nodded his head at her. He stood up and pulled his shirt back on with his black jacket. Soon everyone was gathered and semi awake.

"Henry it's only 4 in the morning," Vick said.

"We have to get moving while the animals are still asleep." Henry said.

"Where are we going to go?" Declan asked.

"We move to the middle of the forest there's a station there and we can get help." Henry said.

"Why the middle? Wouldn't be easier to go to back to the truck?" Gus stood and stretched.

"Yes but because the rain I don't recognize anything. Finding our way to the middle of the forest seems like our best bet." Henry explained shooing everyone outside.

"Shawn help me…. Shawn!" Henry yelled Shawn jumped and ran outside.

"Help me will you?" Shawn nodded and they went to packing up everything. Once everything was packed which wasn't easy because of how dark it was they gathered in a huddle.

"Alright so we move to the middle of the forest." Henry said and everyone nodded. Henry turned they followed him as they started to walk. Shawn and Juliet were walking next to each other, he felt her shiver.

"Are you okay Jules?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm just a little cold." She said rubbing her arms. Shawn took off his jacket and put it around her arms. She put it on and felt warmer almost instantly and it smelled like him.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked the back of their hands grazing against each other.

"Nah I'll be fine I'm more worried about you though." Shawn said walking around a tree.

"But what about you Shawn? I worry about you too," She whispered.

"I'll be fine Jules," Shawn said and Henry stopped moving.

"What's up Henry?" Carlton asked.

"A ledge we need to get down." Henry said Shawn left Juliet's side and went to his dad's.

"It's not too far dad. You go first I'll help everyone else." Shawn said and Henry nodded climbing down. Shawn helped Vick, Carlton (Even though he denied he needed help), Gus who almost slipped until Shawn caught him, Declan who accidentally ran into him and Juliet who at first refused to go down.

"Come on Juliet," Gus called. Juliet looked down and she had a flashback of hanging off the clock tower. Her hand went and gripped Shawn's.

"It's alright Jules they are down there and I'm up here. You will be fine okay?" Shawn said soothingly and she nodded. She let him help her but when she was almost to the ground Declan helped her by wrapping is arms around her and lowering her to the ground.

"Alright you next Shawn," Henry said once Juliet was standing between Carlton and Declan.

"Wait how is going to get down here with his wrist? He can't climb down with one hand." Gus said. Shawn nodded he had forgotten about his wrist completely and noticed the throbbing that was occurring.

"We can't leave him here," Juliet said.

"You won't. Dad I have an idea," Shawn said moving from their sight. Shawn backed up about 10 feet before running and jumping off the ledge over the others and rolling to a stop on the ground.

"Wow that worked well," Gus said helping Shawn up who didn't have a scratch on him.

"You could have just jumped off the ledge carefully," Carlton said.

"What fun would that have been Lassie?" Shawn said rubbing the dirt off his pants. Henry sighed and led the group back to walking Shawn and Gus were chatting about nothing really.

"Why did you really have to do that?" Gus asked.

"I wanted to impress the ladies," Shawn said.

"The only two ladies here are Chief Vick and…. Juliet. You wanted to impress Juliet." Gus said looking at Shawn.

"And what's wrong with a little impressing? She seemed to like it," Shawn said.

"No she seemed worried," Juliet said appearing at Shawn's other side.

"Why Jules the jump was planned and awesome did you see how I jumped that?" Shawn said looking at her.

"I don't need to be impressed Shawn," Juliet said.

"She's right you to getting out of bed in the morning without killing yourselves is enough," Carlton said walking along side Gus.

"Where have I heard that before?" Shawn mumbled.

* * *

><p>Anyways Declan is getting jealous. How? When? and Where will he strike? You need to read to find out. Please Review they make me happy... and I have a question for you guys.<p>

More Shawn whump?

Some Juliet whump?

Some Jules and Shawn love?

What do you guys want/like?


	5. Mistake

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no actual relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **I think you guys will love this chapter but you may hate me at the end. Please let me know if there are any mistakes here including grammer and spelling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME ON PSYCH<strong>_

_"You know dad I don't feel anything." Shawn said._

_"Why is that?" Juliet asked Henry._

_"I'd bet Shawn's collage money that he has a concussion as well." Henry said. _

"_Whoa you can hunt?" Juliet asked Shawn._

_"Only birds maybe a deer during the season," Shawn said loading a bow._

_"How accurate are you?" Declan asked._

_"100% accurate." Shawn said._

_"No way," Declan said Shawn nodded his head._

_"You see that raven?" Shawn asked pointing in a tree Juliet and Declan nodded. Shawn raised the bow and aimed. He let the string go and the arrow flew through the air hitting the raven directly in the eye._

_"I guess but where do we go from here?" Juliet asked both of them leaning towards each other slowly._

_"I don't know," Shawn said closing the gap and kissing her._

* * *

><p>"Dad how much longer!" Shawn whined. They had been moving for hours and his wrist wasn't getting any better.<p>

"We've been at it for 12 hours Henry. We can take a little break," Vick said stopping.

"Thank you," Shawn said sitting down on a rock Juliet sat next to him earning Shawn a glare from Declan.

"We need to keep moving if we want to get to a river by sundown," Henry said drinking some water.

"It's been raining off and on," Carlton said as it started to rain again.

"You jinxed it," Gus said Declan rolled his eyes.

"We need to get somewhere warm." Shawn said standing up Juliet right behind him and she was still wearing his jacket.

"I agree but where?" Henry said. Shawn looked around and noticed an opening behind a boulder.

"A cave," Shawn said walking to the boulder.

"A cave would be good," Gus said. They all went and helped Shawn move the boulder revealing a cave.

"Alright inside everyone," Henry said.

"Dad we need wood," Shawn said and Henry nodded.

"Shawn and I will go and get wood." Henry said and they left.

"How's your wrist?" Henry asked.

"It hurts but I can manage." Shawn said as he started cutting some wood with an old knife he had found on the ground.

"Alright good I'm going to get this load to the cave," Henry said picking up some of the wood and walking to the cave. Shawn continued to saw into the wood when he heard a crack which made him jump and cut himself with the knife.

"Ow fuck!" Shawn yelled grabbing his arm with his hurt wrist making him howl in pain.

"Shawn what's wrong?" Henry asked running back.

"I cut myself," Shawn said showing Henry his arm.

"It looks about maybe 2 inches long and 3 deep." Henry said wrapping Shawn's arm with his jacket.

"Back to the cave come on," Henry said as thunder boomed. They ran back to the cave where the others were sitting around the fire.

"What happened I heard screaming?" Karen said looking up.

"Shawn cut himself," Henry grumbled.

"I…not on purpose there was a noise something cracked." Shawn said as Henry pushed Shawn into a sitting position.

"You still have a concussion," Henry said.

"I don't have a concussion," Shawn said.

"I don't think he does," Declan said.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"Well Shawn seems like himself usually people with a concussion are a little… testy." Declan said and Shawn nodded.

* * *

><p>"Shawn wake up," A soft voice said. Shawn opened his eyes to an intense head ache and Juliet looking down at him.<p>

"What happened?" He asked trying to sit up.

"You fell asleep 2 days ago and haven't woken up since then," Juliet said worried.

"What?" Shawn said trying to sit up again but Juliet put a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down softly.

"You have an infection Shawn. Your dad noticed it after you fell asleep and your temperature started sky rocketing." Juliet said taking a cloth and putting it on his forehead.

"Where is everyone?" Shawn asked.

"They left a couple of minutes ago to go and hunt. You are no condition to sit up let alone hunt. Declan's here he stayed to help." Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" Juliet asked and Shawn shook his head.

"You need to drink something," Juliet said.

"I can't Jules my stomach hurts," Shawn said Juliet sighed.

"Has he woken up?" Declan asked walking inside the cave to where they were.

"He just did," Juliet said standing up and wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Alright can we do anything?" Declan asked.

"No not much. What he needs is a hospital or to drink some water. But neither is going to happen anytime soon." Juliet sighed.

"I can watch him for a little if you want to sleep." Declan said and Juliet shook her head.

"Jules sleep I'm fine," Shawn said from the ground and Juliet nodded.

"I'll take care of him," Declan promised walking Juliet to a spot a few feet away.

"Alright," Juliet agreed. Declan kissed her forehead and helped her lay down.

"Nothing will happen," Declan reassured kissing her on the lips this time. After a few minutes Juliet fell asleep and Declan went to check on Shawn. Shawn was sitting up trying to put his shirt on without hurting his wrist.

"She asleep?" Shawn asked not looking at Declan.

"Yup," Declan said folding his arms across his chest Shawn nodded.

"Are you okay?" Shawn asked looking up at Declan.

"You mean a lot to Juliet and I want to know why," Declan said Shawn shrugged.

"I have no idea." Shawn said giving up on the shirt idea and laying it on his side. Shawn laid back down on the ground and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Shawn woke up to a loud rumbling.<p>

"Juliet!" Shawn yelled jumping up when he realized the ground was shaking.

"Shawn!" Juliet screamed. Shawn ran towards her voice. Juliet was standing in the middle of the cave, Shawn ran to her.

"Where's Declan?" Shawn asked.

"He went outside," Juliet said. The ground and cave stopped shaking a wall of rock was covering the Exit.

"Shawn!" Shawn recognized his dad's voice.

"Dad!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn we are going to find help!" Gus screamed.

"Hurry!" Juliet yelled back as they heard the others leave.

"This can't be happening," Juliet said as she started to pace.

"Jules calm down," Shawn said sitting down.

"Calm down? Shawn you have infection, a concussion and now we are stuck in a cave with limited supplies!" Juliet snapped.

"You worrying isn't going to help us," Shawn said and Juliet stopped pacing.

"Than what am I supposed to do?" Juliet asked. Shawn opened his arms up and Juliet took the hug. Shawn got more comfortable on the ground holding Juliet to his chest.

"They'll get help Jules you know they will," Shawn soothed.

"What can I do Shawn? I just can't sit here," Juliet said.

"You can keep me company and you can make sure with my many injuries I make it out of here." Shawn said.

"Not funny," Juliet mumbled her head buried in his chest.

"I wasn't trying to be," Shawn said running his fingers through her hair.

"How come this is how we get to be together?" Juliet asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before you made the confession at the park after all of the stunts you pulled we finally kissed. You break your wrist we kiss, you get sick and I take care of you and then we get caved in and now I'm lying on your chest." Juliet explained.

"You aren't exactly complaining," Shawn snapped.

"Hey don't snap at me. I'm not complaining because I actually love kissing you and taking care of you." Juliet said raising her head to look at him.

"Why though Jules? You never have before," Shawn said.

"Maybe because I didn't… love you as much as I do now." Juliet whispered.

"You love me?" Shawn said.

"Yes Shawn I do. I love you okay? Are you happy?" Juliet snapped standing up and getting out of his arms and storming away. Shawn sighed and he stood up walking after her.

"Jules I love you too," Shawn said and Juliet stopped and turned.

"You what?"

"I love you Jules why do you think I do what I do? All of the flirting? I was trying to tell you how I felt but you turned me down every time. That hurts a guy," Shawn said.

"And the other girls?" Juliet asked.

"What about them? They weren't you Jules I thought that they could replace you but they can't and seeing you with Declan it kills me." Shawn said and he walked close to Juliet.

"Honestly Jules? I would hurt myself every fucking day to get a little attention from you. I just want you notice me," Shawn said.

"I do notice you Shawn." Juliet said putting both of her hands on his chest he put his on her hips.

"Kiss me Shawn," Juliet breathed and Shawn wasted no time kissing her. Shawn's skin was still hot from his fever but they didn't care. Things soon became frantic and Shawn pinned Juliet to the cave floor, he was hovering over her kissing her neck.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that happened," Carlton said as they walked through the forest.<p>

"It just Shawn's luck," Gus said and Henry nodded.

"Poor kid he's in a cave with a broken wrist, fever and stuck with O'Hara," Karen said.

"Poor guy alright," Declan mumbled.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we just did that," Juliet said panting.<p>

"Yes you can," Shawn said panting as well.

"But in a cave? When your hurt?" Juliet said putting her bra on.

"I'm not complaining," Shawn said watching her.

"How can you after what we just did?" Juliet asked Shawn pulled her close to him and kissed her lips.

"Are you regretting this Jules?" He asked when she pulled away.

"All I'm saying is this was a mistake Shawn I'm still with Declan and I had sex with you."

"Jules I know it's not the right time but…" He started.

"No Shawn I don't cheat when I'm with someone. Especially when he loves me and can give me what I want and need. I don't sleep with co-workers Shawn." Juliet said pulling the rest of her clothes on.

"Co-workers? How can you say we are co-workers when less than 10 minutes ago you were shouting my name with pleasure." Shawn said.

"It was a mistake Shawn," Juliet said.

"You said you loved me," Shawn said.

"I lied okay? I mean who could honestly love you? I never could love you. You are just stupid for thinking that I could." She spat standing up and walking away. Shawn watched her go and he felt his heart pop with hurt, hate, anger and sadness.

* * *

><p>So Recap... Shawn and Juliet have sex. Juliet see's it as a mistake and they are stuck in a cave togethar. How much am i hated?<p> 


	6. Maybe That's What He Needs

**Summary:** Shawn and Henry Spencer have a secret hobby and they share it with their friends. Juliet and Declan are dating. Set after 'One Maybe Two Ways Out'. Lots of Shawn whump. Rated T for future language. Has no actual relation to the book "The Hunger Games" It just makes a really good title.

**Dis-Claimer:** I do not own Psych

**A/N: **This is the end… of episode one! That's right I decided to have 3 episodes just for your pleasure. Hope you enjoy the last chapter of episode one. And get ready for "Catching Fire" the next episode.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LAST TIME ON PSYCH<strong>_

_"I lied okay? I mean who could honestly love you? I never could love you. You are just stupid for thinking that I could." She spat standing up and walking away. Shawn watched her go and he felt his heart pop with hurt, hate, anger and sadness._

* * *

><p>Shawn watched her go until he couldn't see her anymore. He looked around the darkening cave the sun must have been setting. Shawn was exhausted both mentally and physically and emotionally. He laid his head down against the hard dirt ground in the cave in the distance he saw a light. He knew Juliet had just started fire but he made no move towards it. He pulled on what clothes he could find and he passed out on the hard cold cool ground.<p>

Juliet lit a fire to add some light to the cave and heat as well. She sat on the ground near the fire her hands outstretched towards it. She looked towards where she was sure Shawn was in the pitch black darkness. Yet she felt no sadness or a need to care. Was that cold? Probably but right now she honestly didn't care.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" Henry yelled as they ran to the ranger's station.<p>

"How can I help you?" Ranger Bob asked.

"My name is Karen Vick Chief of the SBPD one of my Detectives and a consultant are stuck in a cave. The consultant is hurt broken wrist, concussion and infection his fever was really high when we left." Karen said showing the man her badge.

"Alright can you tell me where?" Bob pulled out a map and showed it to Henry.

"There," Henry pointed.

"That's about 3 miles from here," Bob said he took out his radio.

"This Bob we got an emergency in area 12 we need trucks and medical supplies," Bob said.

"Copy that Bob squad 2 is on the way." A girl's voice said.

"Alright let's go," Bob walked outside to a truck once everyone was inside they zoomed to the cave.

"What you got Zoey?" Bob asked walking to a girl with long brown hair that was tied in a braid her blue eyes were gleaming.

"The earthquake sealed the cave pretty good we'll need to blow it." Zoey said and Bob nodded.

"Load the dynamite!" Zoey yelled as men started putting some of the explosives by the rock wall.

"Stand back," Zoey commanded and they all listened.

"Now!" Bob yelled and the wall exploded. Zoey, Bob and everyone else ran inside the cave.

"Juliet!" Declan yelled running to Juliet and taking her into his arms. Bob ran to Juliet and Zoey noticed the sun light bonce against something she ran towards it. She then found Shawn laying on the ground his skin pale and cold.

"Hey can you hear me?" Zoey asked softly Shawn made no move. By this time lights had moved to the area and a crowed had gathered.

"He's not breathing," Zoey said starting to do mouth to mouth and pumping his chest.

"Keep going Zoe," Bob said and Zoey nodded.

"Careful of his wrist," Gus said and Zoey nodded but then Shawn started coughing.

"We got him back," Zoey said with a smile.

"Hey my name is Zoey Kershaw and I'm going to be helping you okay?" Zoey said and Shawn nodded.

"What's your name?" Zoey asked.

"His name is…" Declan started.

"No he needs to answer we have to keep him coherent. What your name?" Zoey looked down at Shawn.

"Shawn Spencer," Shawn said weakly.

"Shawn? I have a nephew named Shawn he's a little rascal a big mouth for an 8 year old. Wait Shawn Spencer as the Psychic detective?" Zoey helped Shawn sit up and Shawn nodded.

"Dad…" Shawn said and Henry bent next to Shawn.

"I'm here son," Henry said.

"Henry Spencer this rascal's father," Henry said opening a hand.

"Zoey Kershaw nice to meet you Mr. Spencer," Zoey said accepting the hand.

"Zoe we got the ambulance," Bob said as the paramedics ran inside. They lifted Shawn on a gurney and outside Henry and Gus got into the ambulance with them.

"Alright Zoey can take you folks down to the hospital to get checked up." Bob said and Zoey nodded leading them to her van.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling?" Zoey asked walking into Shawn's room.<p>

"I'm okay," Shawn said sitting up in the bed.

"That's good," Zoey said sitting on the base of Shawn's bed.

"I've got to thank you Zoey for doing what you did. You saved me," Shawn said.

"It was my pleasure but you can pay me back," Zoey said.

"Oh I can?" Shawn mocked.

"Yes you can once you are out of this place you can take me dinner." Zoey said with a grin and Shawn laughed.

"Alright it's a date," Shawn said and Zoey chuckled. Sure Shawn was still hurt and hanging on to Juliet but when she passed his doorway with Declan hanging all over her he knew it was time to let go. Maybe Zoey was what he needed.

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Yes i'm evil Shawn and Zoey get togethar because I have a plan... Read "Catching Fire" to see what happenes next.<p> 


End file.
